


Hinata of the Hidden Cloud

by Kaggyin23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggyin23/pseuds/Kaggyin23
Summary: [One-Shot] Hinata was kidnapped by the hidden cloud village as a child so that they could get her hands on her bloodline trait. She was then raised there as a ninja. Now a 16 year old chunin, one day Hinata receives a fateful mission that'll force her to face her past.
Kudos: 3





	Hinata of the Hidden Cloud

Hinata slowly but steadily opened her eyes as she heard the annoying beeping of her alarm clock, the morning sunlight clearly showing that it was already morning time. The pale eyed girl, still half asleep, looked at the device.

"It's five already?" Said her, a she sat on the bed. "I should get ready."

After turning off the beeping, she went on about her morning routine. Taking a shower, changing into her ninja outfit and finally sitting at the couch at her living room to eat some toasts with milk before leaving the house.

As she ate her meal, the pale sixteen year old looked outside her window, at the mountainous landscape of the place she lived. She saw the misty peaks of the Land of Lightning, riddled with man made structures all over it. That was basically wade made the Hidden Cloud Village.

Hinata used to hate the mountains.

Everything about it, she just couldn't stand it. The freezing climate would make her shiver every time she went to sleep, and she had a lot of trouble breathing in the start being used to the Land of Fire.

When she was first brought here as a toddler, she would cry every single day, missing her parents, her cousin Neji and her uncle. She was scared of what those strange people that kidnapped her would do, and asked herself why had they done such a terrible thing to her and brought her to this awful place. As a child, she didn't understand anything about the Hyuuga Clan or that bloodline trait thing the adults kept talking about.

Eventually, however, Hinata started to get used to her new life.

She was formally adopted by the Fourth Raikage and trained in the ways of the cloud ninjas. The fierce training of her new father and her genetic aptitude with the Byakugan quickly made her stand out among her peers. At the age of sixteen she had already been made chunin. Now, she didn't really mind the mountains anymore.

After finishing her milk, Hinata got up and left her small house. She lived alone so she simply closed the door and started making her way towards her dad's office to receive her mission.

"Little Hinata, good morning!" Said an old doing her laundry.

"Good morning!" Hinata answered, with a smile as she walked the streets. She had made quite a few friends in her neighborhood.

A few minutes later, Hinata reached her dad's office, and as she entered it, there was her das, the Fourth Raikage, standing behind his desk with his assistant Mabui at his side.

"Father, i'm here." Said the pale girl, in a serious tone.

"Good, today we have an important mission for you." The Raikage was going through some papers, seemingly trying to find the correct one.

Hinata liked her father. At first, the Raikage had been incredibly strict with her, rigorously training her to be as strong as possible. She used to think he hated her for that when she was a child, but soon realized that he was like that with everyone, even with Uncle Bee.

One time Bee had requested to personally train Hinata, but in reality that was just an excuse to try and get her into his rap music. Safe to say the Raikage was furious when he found out the truth, she thought it was pretty funny how the brothers bickered constantly.

"Lord Raikage, let me help you." Mabui suggested, in a respectful tone, quickly and diligently sorting out all the papers and giving Ay the one he was looking for.

"Thank you." He said, a bit grumpy. Then, he looked at Hinata with a very serious expression. "Hinata, this is a Rank B mission given to us by a very wealthy merchant from the Land of Lightning. He wishes for us to infiltrate the compound of a rival of his and then steal a scroll containing his trade secrets, the scroll is to be delivered to me."

Hinata listened. It made sense to give her that task, with her Byakugan she could easily locate the target and extract it from the zone without much hassle.

"But there's a catch." Said the Raikage. "The place we need to infiltrate, is in the Land of Fire, and it'll probably be guarded by leaf ninja."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she heard that.

"And so, i'd like to make it clear that you can turn this assignment down if you don't feel comfortable. It's nothing too important to us, i can find someone else, even if i'd prefer that you did it." The Raikage explained.

The pale eyed girl didn't know how to react for a second. She had never stepped foot on the Land of Fire after her kidnapping, the prospect of going back brought back all those memories from back then, it was a sudden rush of emotions that paralyzed her for a few instants.

"Hinata?" Asked the Raikage, sounding a bit worried.

"It's nothing, dad." She answered, looking down, after snapping out of it. "I need time to think, that's all." The shy girl explained.

The Raikage analyzed her with his eyes for a few seconds before giving his answers, she couldn't really tell what was going through his head at the moment.

"Very well, you have until tomorrow morning." He decided.

Hinata then turned around and started to walk towards the exit door, when the Raikage continued:

"Just remember that no matter what, you're my daughter." Hinata listened the Raikage say it, his tone brimming with determination.

"Yes, father." She answered, before walking out.

It was safe to say there was a lot on Hinata's head. This whole thing worried her for some reason, all the memories of her family, of the kidnapping, everything was coming back to her.

Hinata wondered how her other family was doing, how was her dad, her cousin Neji, her uncle. She wondered if her other parents missed her, or if they had completely moved on. She wondered if they even remembered she existed, or if they were still desperately looking for her. Would they still accept her if she came back?

All of this plagues her mind the rest of her day, making her unable to make the final decision about the mission.

-x-

Later that night, Hinata and her childhood friends Omoi, Karui and Samui met up in a restaurant to eat dinner and catch up on their ninja duties. Since they'd known each other for so long, they could quickly sense how down the pale eyed girl was feeling.

"What's up with that sad face Hinata?" Karui asked, after finishing her meat. "Last time i saw you this down was back when we were kids and those boys were picking on you for not being from here."

It was true, Hinata was bullied a lot as a child for having been born on the Leaf.

"Yeah, until Lord Raikage caught wind of that and threatened to beat up whoever dared to pick on you." Said Omoi, with a smirk. "From there on out, there wasn't anyone brave enough on this village to look at you the other way."

Hinata smiled after remembering that, it really had been a complete tone shift overnight from the people who bullied her. That only served as further proof that the Raikage really did care for her.

"Yeah, that was cool." Samui commented, without adding anything more being a woman of few words.

"It's nothing much, really." Hinata said, with a smile. "Actually i'm already feeling better."

Hinata was already feeling a bit better, knowing that she had friends like that she truly cared for her had put her mind more at ease. She started to once again remember why she had gotten used to this place, It was all the people, the people who helped her and became close to her.

And as Hinata walked home after that night, she noticed that her uncle Killer Bee was standing atop a light post, seemingly waiting.

"Uncle Bee?" Asked her, feeling a bit confused.

"Yo." He said, giving her a thumbs up.

Hinata was already used to how eccentric her uncle was, so she didn't worry much when he pulled stunts like this. Most people cringed at Killer Bee because he always talked rapping, but Hinata thought It was endearing having put up with him ever since her childhood.

"I had a hitch you were feeling quite down, so i came to help ya right before the break of dawn." He said, rapping.

Hinata chuckled. That was just like him.

"Listen up kid, you're already part of the family, so even if you get on any tragedy, you can always count on yer uncle Killer Bee!" He finished the little rap, with his normal over the topness.

Hinata then decided to answer him in equal measure:

"Even if i need a little time to adjust, and even if Uncle's rhymes leave mine on the dust, i hope they're still enough for me to say that in you, i can trust!" She answered, trying to rap a bit herself like he had thought her, even if she wasn't that good at it.

He gave her a reassuring smile, filled with pride, before getting up and making his dramatic exit.

As goofy as that had been, it had really cheered Hinata up. Her uncle was one of her favorite people ever.

It was then that she made her decision: she'd take the mission. She had to face that past sooner or later, no matter what happened when she did. And knowing that she had so many people supporting her and who had her back gave her the necessary courage to do it.

-x-

The following morning, Hinata took the mission, packed, and started to make her way into the Land of Fire territory.

As time passed and she dashed through the wilds, the scenery started changing from mountains, to deserts, to grasslands to finally, the deep forests.

As she got close to the target compound, she took out a map from her ninja pouch and looked at it.

"It's definitely here." Said her, putting the scroll away and making a hand sign. "Byakugan!"

Activating her visual jutsu, Hinata scouted the entire compound. It was late at night so the security was quite lax, she could count four ninja, probably all chunin, making rounds around the place. There were a few traps, but she calculated that they wouldn't be an issue.

And just as she was trained, the pale eyed ninja infiltrated the place. She moved like a shadow, without being seen by anyone. Hiding in jars, behind curtains and fences. One by one, she silently knocked out all of the chunin who were doing the security, disabled the traps, retrieved the scroll and left.

As she quickly made her escape through the woods, thinking that it was the end of her mission, Hinata froze upon the vision of someone blocking her path.

It was a very familiar pale eyed boy, a bit older than her, wearing white robes and with the Byakugan active.

"I thought it was strange how effective and talented the intruder was." He started to speak, in a serious tone. "But i never, in my wildest dreams, thought that it would be you."

And then it hit her, she knew exactly who that was.

"Neji!?" Hinata asked, taking a step back, incredibly alarmed.

"Yes, it's me." Said him, taking a step towards her. "I'm glad you still remember me, Hinata."

She was in shock, Hinata thought she had prepared for something like this, but she really hadn't. Once more, she didn't know how to react.

Upon noticing the headband she was wearing, Neji continued.

"So, the Hidden Cloud Village put you up to this, huh?" He started, a hint of anger in his voice. "Bastards."

"You… you're gonna try to stop me?" She asked, taking a another step back, still incredibly alarmed.

"That was plan." Neji said, in his usual calm tone of voice. "But i think there are more pressing matters for us to attend to." He than sat on the ground. "Sit, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Hinata was confused, was that a trick to fool her so that he could steal back the scroll? Why would he want to do something like that? She really wasn't sure weather to trust him or not.

"We're family, Hinata." He said. "I'm not going to attack you and ask questions later, it's not like you murdered anyone, you just stole a scroll. We have more important things to discuss than this stupid mission."

Hinata knew that the correct thing to do was just ignore him and make a run for it, but the prospect of catching up with Neji really intrigued her, to the point where she couldn't really refuse him.

She then sat in front of him, from a safe distance, still keeping herself alert at all times.

"What do you want to talk about?..." Hinata started. "...Neji."

"So, how have you been doing at the cloud?" Asked Neji.

Hinata then told him pretty much the whole story. About her early days, about her training, about her dad, about her friends and her uncle Bee. Pretty much all that happened.

"I see. At least i'm happy that they didn't treat you badly." Neji commented. 

The conversation then died out for a bit, with Hinata really wanting to ask Neji about something but having to find the courage to do it. A few instants later, she finally did it.

"And… How about everyone at Konoha?" Hinata asked. "How are they doing?"

Neji took a deep breath.

"After you were kidnapped, your dad was so sad he retired from the clan's leadership position, so my dad had to take over even as a member of the Branch family." He started to explain, a bit remorseful. "Your mom was also really sad, she cried every night."

Hinata looked down as she heard that.

"But nowadays things are better." Neji looked ag Hinata, with a smile. "Why don't you come back with me? I'm sure your mom and dad would be really happy to have you back."

The girl didn't say anything, instead, just kept looking down.

There was a part of Hinata that really wanted to go back to the Leaf. But doing that would mean forsaking everything she had at the Cloud. She would be betraying all those people who she loved and who, in turn, loved her. She remembered what her dad had said to her when they first spoke of the mission, of her time with her friends, of what her uncle had told her.

"I'm sorry Neji, i can't." Hinata said, in a sad tone.

"Why not?" Asked him.

"I don't have anything against you or the Hyuuga clan, honest." She then looked at him in the eye, determined. "But i'm simply not the same person i was before. I was raised in the Cloud, at this point i have a lot more memories and connections there than in Konoha by far.

She then stood up on her feet.

"I'm not Hinata Hyuuga anymore." She sounded determined. "I'm Hinata of the Hidden Cloud."

Neji stood quiet for a few seconds, then took a deep breath and stood up too.

"Are you sure that's really what you want?" 

"Yes." Answered her.

…

Neji then looked at her in the eyes before saying anything else.

"I see. You've made your decision, and since you're not a kid anymore, i should respect it." Neji then turned his back on her. "Just this time, because you're my cousin, i'll allow you to walk away with the scroll. But if we meet again like this, we'll be enemies, is that understood?"

"Yes." Confirmed Hinata. "And Neji… please don't tell anyone what happened here."

"I won't." He too confirmed.

"Thank you." Hinata then gave him a faint smile, to which Neji looked back at her and smiled as well.

And so, Hinata made her way back to the Cloud Village. Having made peace with her past, she now felt incredibly relieved. After this meeting with Neji, Hinata hoped that the future Cloud Village's new Hyuuga clan she'd start could have friendly ties with the original one from Konoha.

The End


End file.
